The Meaning
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: How I think Squint got his name! Young Raz was on a seemingly regular shore leave when she came across an odd 'stone' on the ground, and decided to take it back with her to the ship. But this stone will give her a multitude of surprises!


The Meaning

Raz was a very young joey; she enjoyed hopping across the land for long distances when given the chance, and playing around with her many weapons. She was but five months old, enjoying one of their few shore leaves as she sped through the forest. However, as she made her merry way, she passed a small clump of leaves, and a shrill squeak reached her ears. It sounded frightened, and surprised her. She stopped with a tiny gasp, turning slightly to look at the ground. At first her young, golden orbs could spot nothing, so she took another hop closer. This action caused another squeak to emit from the foliage, and Raz tilted her head in confusion.

She bent down closer to the ground, peering at the leaves and shuffling them aside with her hands, determined to find the squeaky object. But it appeared there was nothing but flat, dirt ground. Until she came across a small, grey stone. Granted, it was furry, breathing, long eared stone, but what else could it be? She reached out and poked the tiny stone, then her eyes widened in surprise as it turned over, revealing two arms, each tipped with tiny hands and fingers, and two small legs with tiny feet. The stone's underside was a whitish color while the rest of it was grey, and it had a tiny grey and white tail. Large, frightened green eyes stared up at her as a tiny pink nose twitched nervously.

She let out a breath of awe, fascinated by the rock-turned-baby bunny. Raz smiled and cupped one hand around the tiny creature, gently stroking its head with her finger. The infant froze for a moment, before snuggling into her hand with a whimper, wrapping its tiny arms around her wrist. Raz's eyes became half lidded and her gaze soft. "Aw, look at you, cute little crittah'. Where's your mummy?" she asked, looking around the immediate vicinity.

The baby rabbit merely gave another squeak, shuddering and clutching her tightly. Raz then scooped the child into her embrace, cradling it against her chest, and began hopping once more. She searched for a nest or burrow of some sort (she wasn't sure which and so looked for both), but after a substantial while found nothing. She stopped and glanced around in confusion. "Huh." Raz muttered. "Surely there's _someone_ around here who's responsible for you." Suddenly a growl sounded from some meters away, causing both children to flinch.

Raz chuckled nervously and took a hop back. "Or maybe not." Another growl sounded, even closer, and Raz turned and began hopping off as the kit began squeaking nervously. "Why don't we just go ta' _my_ home? We'll be safe there." Raz muttered. With that she sped off, feeling more at ease once father away with the young kit cradled against her chest. She let out a sigh of relief after a while, and smiled down at the baby.

It looked up at her with wide eyes and a twitching nose. "I wonder if you got a name." she said. The rabbit merely squeaked again, obviously too young to talk. "Fine then, I'll just have ta' give you one." Raz decided. She smirked, making sure she had a good grip. "You're so tiny, I feel like I'm gonna' drop you any second. I had ta' _squint_ just ta' see you on tha' ground."

Her eyes brightened. "_Hey_, that's what I should call you." she continued, cuddling the kit close. "Squint." Seeing her happy expression, the rabbit smiled and snuggled into her with another squeak. Raz giggled and hopped on, soon reaching the ship where the rest of her family resided. She hopped aboard, and set the newest member down. He was merely a gray speck against, the huge, stark white deck, and she tried to stay near him for protection.

She watched as the kit slowly wobbled to his feet, and turned to look up at her, ears hanging limp like her own. She realized it was probably the first time he had ever stood on his own two feet. Raz smiled and patted his head with one finger. The tiny creature shivered and let out an equally tiny sneeze, causing the kangaroo to frown. Looking around, she grabbed a stray piece of seaweed and tore off a small strip, then wrapped it carefully around the rabbit's midsection. Then she smiled in satisfaction and nodded. "There you go, Squint."

The tiny rabbit turned and looked around the ship in curiosity, taking a few steps in one direction, before turning and taking another few steps that way. Raz kept beside him, hoping to shield him from anything that could possibly crush the tiny being. Which included just about everything and everyone. After a time the captain addressed her from his perch on the mast. Little Squint stopped and looked up at the new voice, nose twitching in curiosity. Before Raz knew what was going on, the captain was dropping down to the deck, right over the rabbit kit. Her eyes widened in horror and she leapt forward to save him.

"Captain, wait!" she screamed, but it was too late. The large primate landed on the deck with a loud thump, and Raz gave a horrified gasp, hands over her mouth. She felt tears pressing at her eyes as the captain eyed her critically. "Oh Squint..." Suddenly there was a tiny presence on her shoulder, and heard a squeak in one ear. She turned her head with a gasp to find the gray kit perched safely on her shoulder. Raz smiled with relief and patted his head with her finger once more.

"How on _earth_..." she muttered. As if to demonstrate, Squint turned and scampered down her back with lightning speed, before arching around to stop and stand in front of her, grinning. Raz smiled and gave a giggle, delighted by his speed. Maybe she wouldn't have to watch him quite as much. With his newly acquired but natural rabbit speed, Squint sped in a zig-zag formation across a small portion of the deck, stopping every now and again to familiarize himself with where he was. Raz hopped after him, although it was difficult to keep him within eyesight. He was nothing but a colored blur when he ran.

"_All the more reason for his name._" she thought.

* * *

**So how was that? For all of you waiting on 'O irman de Raz', I'm sorry, I'm just having a writer's block attack right now, and this is an idea I've had for a long time now. Everyone always makes comments on where Squint's name came from, so I finally decided to sit down and figure it out myself. This may have a one-shot sequel set after the fourth movie where Squint remembers what happened to his family...maybe...So uh, yeah! Plz review and tell me what you think! Thank you to whoever has and will review my previous extremely long drabble, if you guys ever get around to reading AND finishing it. XD**


End file.
